Tales of Graces F: Sands of Time
by The Fool Arcana
Summary: "What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us." Asbel glanced up from his shaking hands as a pair of warm yet small hands encased his own. The words spoken to him were from none other than Amerada, her grip tightening on his shaking hands. "In a gentle way, you can shake the world, Asbel." That's right. He wasn't alone. He never was.


**Chapter One**

**Title: Seven Years Later**

Rated: T - M

Language: English

Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama/Action/Adventure/Angst/Fantasy/Friendship/Family

Series: Tales of Graces

Fanfiction Type: Paper Clip + Character Insert

* * *

_"Remember, if you ever need a helping hand, _

_you'll find one at the end of your arm ... _

_As you grow older you will discover that you have two hands. _

_One for helping yourself, the other for helping others._ "

Audrey Hepburn

* * *

Amerada Fleur gave a small yawn as she walked the halls of the Barona Knight Academy, one calloused tan hand reaching up to ruffle periwinkle locks, her eyes of course were closed as always to hide her heterochromia iridium. Of course there was a logical explanation for how she could see—she just could! Well she relied heavily on scent and hearing actually. Coming to a stop the twenty one year old paused in front of one of the many fountains that lined the corridor walls. Making sure no one was around she slowly opened her eyes to gaze at her reflection, 'Tan skin from being out in the sun all the time…hair that puts Hubert's to shame…eyes that are nicknamed "Eyes of Misfortune" and…a totally standard female Lieutenant uniform.'

"Huh? Isn't that Lieutenant Fleur? Hey! Asbel! She is your child-hood friend right?"

Glancing up from tying his boots, Asbel Lhant glanced over towards where his fellow knight in training (and friend) was pointing. Blinking a bit, he was pleasantly surprised to find out it was indeed his child-hood friend, "Wow it really is-…whoa what is she wearing, Alexei?"

Alexei Marcos gave the young lord of Lhant a dubious expression, "Oh…" the expression soon morphed into one of understanding, "Right…you don't know." Seeing the questioning look in the other's blue eyes, Alexei decided to educate Asbel, "Lieutenant Fleur's uniform is from the "Assassin" division or "Spy" but you see the Royal Crest on the back of her right thigh? It shows she takes orders from none other than Prince Richard himself!" crossing his arms along his chest Alexei gave a small sigh, "Well…she really is something! But…I mean she is still twenty one. I think she only got the position because maybe the prince thinks she is pretty…I on the other hand find her creepy—her eyes bring misfortune! Imagine if she had two red eyes?"

Asbel shot a look at Alexei causing the other to shut up, "Amerada does not bring misfortune. That's just a cruel stereo-type." Of course he knew Amerada's fears of her right eye really bringing misfortune but her left eye balanced it out! Standing to his full height, Asbel muttered a quick _see you later _before walking over towards Amerada, "Amerada!"

"Huh?" turning around a bit too fast the periwinkled haired woman gave a yelp, "Wah?!" and promptly fell backwards into the fountain.

Asbel froze mid-step as he held eye contact with Amerada who looked stunned, "Um…" gathering himself he quickly rushed over, "Are you alright?!" reaching down he slowly helped her up, grimacing a bit at the feeling of her soaking wet glove, "Yikes…"

"You aren't the one that is soaking wet..." Sighing a bit Amerada gave a small sigh as she began to wring out her hair, "…Hm?" she noticed the stare and glanced up and to her surprise it was none other than—"Asbel?"

Asbel gave a sigh, hands to his hips as he shook his head slight, and "…It took you that long? I see you are still a klutz—like that girl from Tales of a Raine."

"Really? I'm like her? Does that mean I'm going to turn into an angel?"

The two exchange a look before they shared a laugh. Well it seems this meeting was a good one!

"…I heard you are going out on your first field mission." Hands glowing slightly, Amerada let the warm light elope her body instantly drying her off. Her eyes were of course still open in the presence of her friend and she couldn't help but sigh at his stare, "It…started to happen after that day seven years ago."

Stiffening ever so slightly Asbel let his eyes avert off to the side, "Seven…years ago…" that day. That was a painful day for him. A very painful day.

"Yeah…after getting back to the castle there was an earthquake—it showed up when it made some invisible force field protect myself and Richard." Holding her arms at waist length, palms upturned as she gazed at her gloved hands, "…Richard then appointed me as his left-hand. One who does things behind the scenes…but…I guess it also helped me gain this position already—I sure haven't done anything great like Flynn from Tales of Lumeries to get this position…"

"That isn't true!" Asbel knew he had startled his friend when she gave a slight jump. Taking her gloved hands into his own (He couldn't help but notice she had small hands) he gazed into her eyes, "You are amazing at healing as well as going head on into danger! I mean it takes a lot of skill and bravery to do what you do." It really did. Just imagining his small female friend going into enemy territory as a spy (or assassin) made his heart clench a bit.

"…Asbel…" Amerada gazed up her friend with a passive gaze she watched the conflicted expression pass in his blue eyes, 'Asbel is about 5'9 now…I'm…only 5'…I feel tiny compared to him and Richard.' She could only imagine how tall Cheria or Hubert was now.

Feeling stares on his person Asbel glanced left and right after breaking eye contact only to ponder why they were being stared at. Blinking a bit he thought about it and instantly turned red as he hastily let go of Amerada's hands, "Ah! S-Sorry!"

"Aw…but I like holding your hand, Asbel."

"D-Don't start with that!"

Captain Malik Ceaser was on his way to pick up his student Asbel Lhant. What he didn't expect was a crowd of knight academy students nor his protégée standing there looking down nervously or was it embarrassed? "Excuse me…" making his way through unaware of the dreamy sighs he elicited from the females he moved towards Asbel, "Asbel—oh?"

"A-Ah! Captain Malik—sir!" raising his arm to his chest, back straight, standing to his full height, Asbel saluted his teacher, "

"Oh! Hello Malik." Amerada smiled up at the elder man only to quickly let her eyes close as she saw the Captain flinch a bit. Right…her eyes were a bit of a problem. She forgot.

"Lieutenant Fleur?" Glancing over at Asbel, he noticed the slight upset look the other held for a moment, 'Ah…I see. He saw me flinch from her eyes…' rubbing his chin the seasoned veteran knight captain gazed at the two before him, "You two know each other?" if he recalled during that one day seven years ago…he did see Prince Richard—under the guise of Tiger Festival—with young Asbel and Amerada. Ah yes these two were childhood friends, "I forgot. You two are childhood friends."

"Oh? You know?"

"Indeed. Asbel goes on and on about you-"

"C-Captain!"

"As well as his brother Hubert and your other friend, Cheria."

Asbel turned a bit red again as his captain shot him a quick teasing smile before clearing his throat, "D-did you need me for something, Captain Mailk?"

"Ah yes. We leave in a few minutes." Turning to Asbel, Malik placed his hands to his hips, "Now we will be gone for at least a full five days. Give or take a week."

"That long sir?" pleasantly surprised (if not worried) Asbel's blue eyes widened a bit as he gazed at his teacher. His first field mission would be that long? Really?

"Yes. Now Asbel…I want you to meet me at the front of the academy in thirty minutes." Noticing the confused expression on the young boy's face, Malik chuckled as he let his eyes stray to Amerada, "You should have a little while to speak with the Lieutenant. Don't be late." With that he excused himself and started off down a few steps to cut across the open garden area.

"…Malik is a weirdo among weirdoes." Amerada commented offhandedly before opening her right eye—it was the color of emerald. "What? He is!" pouting a bit Amerada crossed her arms under her chest.

Holding his hands up as he gave a small laugh Asbel shook his head, "I'm neither agreeing or disagreeing with you on that." It was nice to see a familiar face after so long. Letting his left hand drop to his side, he slowly let his right hand move to rest atop Amerada's head (Wow she had soft hair), "Let's catch up when I return. I mean it has been a long time since we've spoken or seen one another."

Peering up at her friend, Amerada gave a small smile, "Alright. Be safe then, Asbel." Reaching up she removed his hand and placed it in her own, intertwining their fingers and choosing to ignore the yelp and flush that spread across her friend's cheeks, "Let's go. I'll walk you to the entrance."

"Wha—hey!" blinking a bit as he was being dragged slightly, he gazed at his friends back and the way her long hair swayed side to side down around her thighs. Shaking his head he turned a bit red, 'Ergh…Richard would tease me…and so would Hubert…' after all for some reason Amerada was always the one he couldn't help but notice and recognize as a female. It was a strange thing…

As she walked, staring (not really) straight ahead the young Lieutenant could not help but feel slight dread pass through her. She hoped no misfortune would befall her friend during his first field mission…or those of Lhant. Things weren't so bad when she had arrived but by time she had left…she had received word things were getting out of hand. Maybe this was a sign of bigger things to come…

* * *

**Yuri: **Okay so like...here we go! Um...hope it's okay.

I would love some feed back on this so I'd be greatful if anyone who reads this gives me their honest opionion and not just a "Update soon" or "Update soon! This was good!" I'd really love some feed back but...I'll take what I can get. So like here is some wonderful authors and their fanfictions to see!

**HappyStab**

**SylphWriter**

**HappyAmeature **

**Kei-Ten**

**Yuri:**…I remember when I first put up a Tales of Graces F fan fiction it was the day it came out…but due to some…technical difficulties I took it down—which was kind of stupid in my eyes now but…what can you do. Okay so this is going to be a Character Insert. Not a Self-Insert because…well I'd suck ass at such a thing. Hah, hah…so it has been a long time since I wrote so my writing style will seem weird and kind of rusty—oh and finally got PS3 to work after six months woo…! I cannot wait for Tales of Hearts R on a side note—already got Tales of Innocence R—whoa…rambling. Okay. Well anyways! The Original Character I will be using is my Descender from my Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (One – Three) well…appearance wise anyhow.


End file.
